1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to tooth storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tooth storage container wherein the same permits reception of a child's tooth therewithin for subsequent exchange of the tooth for money and the like to be inserted within the envelope for entertainment and amusement of a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tooth storage containers have been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore however the prior art organization has failed to provide a flexible and adaptable organization permitting storage and viewing of the tooth structure as well as permitting transfer of the tooth in exchange for money for the amusement and entertainment of a child. Prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,481 to REDMAN wherein a tooth pillow of a generally tooth like structure includes a pocket mounted to a forward wall of the pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,245 to DUTTON sets forth a pillow organization with a pocket mounted therewithin for securement of book and the like for a child.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,546 to MORRISON sets forth a pillow with a puppet member receivable within a pocket thereof to permit a child to position a hand inside the doll to manipulate the same in a manner as a puppet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,120 to KIECHLIN sets forth a seat cushion employing a attachable pocket for carrying incidental items and in a modified form including a back rest.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tooth storage container apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in the entertainment and amusement of a child as well as for the permanent storage of a tooth therewithin and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.